Come Back Little Soldier
by Penguinsfan90
Summary: Private and Skipper fight and Skipper accidentally said something that makes Private to leave.  *This is my first fanfiction*
1. The Fight

~Note: This is my first fan fiction so please do not put bad reviews.~

One quiet day on Central Park Zoo, every animal was doing the things they like to do, including the penguins, Rico brushing his doll, Kowalski was planning something in the table, Skipper was drinking coffee and Private was watching his favorite T.V. show, The Lunicorns.  
Skipper was tired of listening every day the theme song of the T.V. show.

Skipper: Private, C'mon. Can you leave watching that stupid show only for one day?  
Private: Stupid? Skippah, this show is the best T.V. show ever. Is educative, nice and…  
Bored- said Skipper interrupting Private- I still don't understand how do you have fun with this show.  
-While Skipper and Private were discussing about the show Kowalski and Rico looked each other, both knew that something bad was going to happen.

So… guys what do you think about… em… weather? - Kowalski decided to interfere in the fight trying to start a new topic-

Ids fine fo me (that means It's fine for me) –Rico answered to Kowalski and tried to follow Kowalski's plan…. But nothing was working, Private and Skipper were still discussing about the show.

Private how much times do I have to tell you that I want men in my team, no BABIES! –Skipper yelled to Private – You need to grow up NOW soldier! 

Private: So, Dou you think I'm such a baby?  
Skipper: Yes Soldier!  
Private: Then why did you put me on your team?  
Skipper: Because I didn't know what I was doing….. I was a dumb on that moment and as I told you a few seconds ago, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! OK?

When Skipper stopped to yell, Private only was standing in front of him totally shocked because of the words of Skipper. There were like 30 seconds of silence. Kowalski looked each other but immediately looked at Skipper who was slowly calming down.  
Skipper immediately calmed down when he saw Private each crying.

Skipper: Private…I'm so sorry of what I…  
It doesn't matter Skippah –Said angry the little penguin- If you didn't want me in your team , you only needed to said it- When the little penguin ended his sentence he went out of the HQ.

Skipper was totally scared about that, while Kowalski and Rico were totally shocked.

To be continue….

Did you like it? Leave me reviews.  
If my story have spelling mistakes, is because I'm from Mexico and my English is not good at all


	2. The Search

**Skipper:** What I've done?  
**Kowalski:** Skipper, are you ok?

OF CURSE I'M NOT SOLDIER, MY LITTLE BOY IS GONE AND IS ALL MY FAULT!. HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?_-Skipper yelled to Kowalski- _

**Kowalski: **Sorry, I was only asking.  
**Skipper (calming down): **No Kowalski, I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you too.  
**Kowalski: **Don't worry Skipper. Private will be fine. Perhaps he is with Marlene, or in the park.  
**Rico: **Why don we do to lood fo hi _(that means: Why don't we go to look for him)_  
**Skipper (walking): **Ok, I'll go.  
**Kowalski (stopping): **No you won't…. We'll go  
**Rico: **Uh-huh  
**Skipper: **Thanks boys. 

The Penguins went with Marlene, with the Lemurs, with every animal of the zoo and there were no signals of Private, then, they decided to go to the park and nothing…. they asked Fred but was a waste of time, the search on all the city of new York, in every house, EVERYWHERE but nothing. At 1:00 am, Skipper wanted to continue but he saw that Kowalski and Rico were totally tired and he  
decided to continue the search right after sleep. The Penguins arrived to the HQ , Kowalski and Rico went to their bunk except for Skipper. Rico immediately fell asleep but Kowalski didn't because he noted Skipper sitting down of the stuff fish that said "Private's 1st place", Kowalski went where the leader was.

**Kowalski: **Skipper, you need to sleep.  
**Skipper: **I can't Kowalski, I failed to Private and now he should be dropped in the street, maybe he's cold.  
**Kowalski: **Why are you thinking that?... Maybe a dog is urinating him or…..  
**Skipper (GROWLS): ** Thanks for helping soldier.  
**Kowalski: **Sorry Skipper.  
**Skipper: ** Ok, just don't say it again. Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day.  
**Kowalski:** What about you? You also need to sleep  
**Skipper: **Don't worry, I only need a minute.  
**Kowalski (yawns) : **Ok, goodnight  
**Skipper: ** Good night.

After 5 minutes Skipper eyes started to close and he decided to go to his bunk. When he lay down he fell asleep. The night was long but finally it passed.

When Skipper woke up he saw Kowalski and Rico sitting on the table.

**Kowalski: **Ready to go sir?  
**Skipper ( with a smile on his beak): **Always ready soldier, what about you?  
**Kowalski: **Of course we are, right Rico?  
**Rico: **Yup.  
**Skipper: **Ok let's go

Suddenly, the T.V. turned on but penguins didn't noticed it, what they noticed was a voice, a very familiar voice.

**T.V. :** Pen-goo-ins! I have something for you  
**Skipper: **Blowhole! What do you want now?  
**Blowhole: **I want to tell you that today I have a special guest  
**Skipper: **Are you talking about…  
**Blowhole: **Yeah Skipper, I've kidnapped to your little soldier _(grabs Private and shows him to Skipper) _and guess what? I have a special surprise for him  
**Private (trying to escape from Blowholes flipper): ** Skippah! Help me!  
**Skipper (growls): **Leave him go Blowhole!  
**Blowhole: **First you have to come and rescue him. If you don't come soon he will pay. _(T.V. turns off)  
_**Skipper (growling): **Ok, now I'm angry. Gentlemen, our mission already started.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

_**Thanks for all your reviews guys XD**_

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	3. The Video

_In Blowhole's lair, Private was in a cage that was next to Blowhole_

**Blowhole: **So, ready for your surprise?  
**Private: **No, Skippah will arrive soon and he will stop you as always  
**Blowhole: **Don't be a jerk Private, Skipper won't help you.  
**Private: ** No you're the jerk, Skipper will come for me and you know it.  
**Blowhole: **I don't think so.  
**Private:** What do you mean?  
**Blowhole: **Once I put a camera in the HQ and you won't believe what it recorded.

_Blowhole grabbed a remote, pressed a button and a big screen came down from the ceiling._

**Private: **New screen?  
**Blowhole: **Yeah, thanks for noting it. NOW LOOK AT THE SCREEN_ !_

Blowhole pressed another and a video started.  
The video showed Skipper, Kowalski and Rico into Kowalski's lab. Skipper was sneaking his head on the door, and when he saw that all was clear, he closed the door and started to talk to Kowalski and Rico.

_**SKIPPER: **__Ok boys, Private is sleeping right now, so, we have to talk about him.  
__**KOWALSKI: **__About Private?  
__**SKIPPER: **__Yeah, he's too obsessed with those "lunacorns" and with "the peanut butter winkies" and it's too annoying  
__**RICO: **__Uh-hu  
__**KOWALSKI: **__But why if I'm obsessed with science you haven't told me anything?  
__**SKIPPER: **__Because you need it and the most important WE need your science obsession.  
__**KOWALSKI: **__What about Rico?  
__**SKIPPER: **__You know we need his weapons experience  
__**KOWALSKI: **__You have to understand that Private is still a little boy leave him to enjoy his childhood  
__**SKIPPER: **__Kowalski, I need men in my team, no kids.  
__**KOWALSKI: **__And what are you gonna do?  
__**SKIPPER: **__I don't know, for that reason I made this secret reunion, I need options.  
__**KOWALSKI: **__What if you fired him?  
__**SKIPPER: **__Hey, that's not a bad idea!_

On that moment Blowhole paused the video and looks to Private who was shocked, it was too much for him when he listened Skipper to say that he was annoying and that was a great idea to fired him.

**Blowhole: **Do you still think that Skipper will come for you? After he said you we're annoying, that he will fire you, oh and don't forget your last fight with him, he said that you were such a baby and that he was a dumb when he contracted you. Don't you remember?  
**Private: **But maybe he wasn't….

_On that moment Blowhole zapped Private with a ray that let him unconscious  
_  
**Blowhole: **Enjoy your sweet dream Private…. because it will be the last one.

**TO BE CONTINUE…..**

**SORRY FOR MY SHORT CHAPTERS XD**


	4. What did you do?

_Skipper and company were out of Blowhole's lair. When they were about to enter, Skipper started to talk._

**Skipper: **Boys, we're going to enter to Blowhole's lair, we're gonna hurt him and then we're gonna retrieve Private, understood?  
**Kowalski and Rico: **Yes sir.  
**Skipper: **At my signal. 1…..2…..  
**Kowalski, Rico & Skipper: **AAGGGGHHHHHH!

_Skipper, Kowalski & Rico fall down into a tramp door and when they landed, the penguins were unconscious._

After a moment, Skipper opened slowly his eyes and saw that he was in a cage that was in a creepy room with no much light, when he turned around, saw Rico was awake but Kowalski was still unconscious and Skipper went to him.

**Skipper (shaking Kowalski): **KOWALSKI WAKE UP!  
**Kowalski (growling): **Who are you?  
**Skipper: **I'm Skipper, don't you remember?  
**Kowalski (shaking his head): **Sorry for that Skipper. Where we are?  
**Skipper: **I don't know. Rico, are you ok?  
**Rico: **Uh-hu  
**Skipper: **Well, now that everyone is ok, we have to find a way to get out of this cage. Kowalski options.  
**Kowalski: **First we have to know where we are.  
_  
A dolphin's laugh is heard by the penguins._

**Skipper: **Ok, we're on Blowhole's lair. Now what?  
**Kowalski: **We could use Rico to open the cage  
**Skipper: **I like that idea. Rico, do your work.  
**Rico: **Ok.

_Rico threw up a key that opened the padlock, the cage's door opened and the penguins went out of the cage._

**Skipper: **Good job Rico, now we have to find a way to arrive to Blowhole.

_Suddenly a red come from the ceiling and trapped the penguins, yeah, they were trapped again but now in a red._

**Skipper: **OH, C'MON!  
**  
**_The walls of the room started to go down, but something strange was that the walls were of cardboard. Right behind the walls was Blowhole and his lobsters looking at the penguins who were trapped._

**Blowhole: **Welcome pen-goo-ins  
**Skipper (angry): **Where's Private?  
**Blowhole: **Why should I tell you?  
**Skipper: **Why you shouldn't?  
**Blowhole: **I have a lot of reasons my friend.  
**Skipper: **We're not friends  
**Blowhole: **You're right. Whatever, I have a surprise for you Skipper but no only for you, it's for all you.  
**Skipper: **What do you mean?  
**Blowhole (throws Private) **Here it is 

_Private landed unconscious in front of Skipper, Kowalski and Rico_

**Skipper, Rico and Kowalski: **Private!

**Skipper: **Rico, knife!  
**Rico (throws up a knife and gives it to Skipper)  
Skipper (cuts the red with the knife and runs with Private)  
Kowalski: **What you did to him?  
**Blowhole (sarcastic) : **Me? Nothing. Why do you think that?  
**Skipper (carrying Private): **He's unconscious  
**Blowhole: **What? That? Nah, he's only sleeping. Whatever I will leave you alone

_The platform where Blowhole and the lobsters were started to descend. Now the penguins were completely alone and the, Rico and Kowalski went where Private and Skipper_

**Kowalski: **Is he ok?  
**Skipper: **I don't know

_In that moment, Private weakly growled and slowly opened his eyes_

**Skipper: **Private, are you ok boy?  
**Private: **I think…. Wait… (looks at Kowalski, Rico and Skipper) INTRUDERS!

_When Private said that, the other penguins were confused and before someone could talk Private started to hit the penguins and then he tied them  
In one second Private was standing over Kowalski, Rico and Skipper (who were tied)_

**Private (making a military salute): **Sir, intruders were captured

_A big screen with Blowhole in it come from de ceiling_

**Blowhole (making an evil smile): **Great job Cadet _  
_**Skipper, Kowalski and Rico: **Cadet!

** TBC…**


	5. A New Fight Begins

**Guys, thanks for your reviews and here's the new chapter XD**

Private: Prisoners do NOT speak!  
**Blowhole: **Thanks Cadet. Could you leave us alone a minute?  
**Private: **No problem sir (makes a military salute and goes out of the room)

_When Private went out of the room, 10 lobsters came in to watch the other penguins._

**Skipper (angry): **What you did to Private?  
**Blowhole: **I only transformed him into my minion and I also changed his name.  
**Skipper: **Now you really crossed the line, I want my Private back!  
**Blowhole: **You have to win him  
**Skipper: **Blowhole, Private is not a price, he's only a boy  
**Blowhole: **Yeah, but you call him baby and that you were a stupid when you contracted him, oh and you yelled at him.  
**Skipper: **Only tell me what I have to do to retrieve Private** .  
Blowhole: **You have to beat Private in a fight.  
**Skipper: **But I can't, if I beat him that means that I have to hurt him, and I wouldn't hurt ONE of my friends.  
**Blowhole: **I know, for that reason I choose Private, because he's the youngest of the team and you're not able to hurt him.  
**Skipper: **I…..I can't believe what I'm about to say, I give up, do with me whatever you want but leave Private.

**Kowalski : **Skipper, you can do that.  
**Rico: **Uh-uh  
**  
Skipper: **I know, but I prefer to give up and no to hurt Private or one of you. I will never hurt one of my friends.  
Now Blowhole, I give up, give me Private.  
**Blowhole: **I don't care if you give up or not, I have programmed Private's brain, and if you, Kowalski or Rico don't hurt him he won't back to normal** .  
Kowalski: **Isn't easier if you only say that you washed his brain?  
**Blowhole: **I don't like easy things.  
**Kowalski: **O…K…  
**Blowhole: **You have to fight with Private or he will be my minion FOREVER

_After saying that, Blowhole started to laugh and the screen with which had Blowhole in it turned off and lobsters went out of the room._

**Skipper: **Well that was weird but first of all we need to free ourselves if we want to save Private.  
**Rico (Threw up another knife and cut the rope): **Ready  
**Skipper: **Kowalski, options.  
**Kowalski: **Well, Blowhole is controlling Private's brain. No?  
**Skipper: **Yeah I think so.  
**Kowalski: **If he does, he might have a remote or something that transmits orders to Private's brain, and if we destroy it Private will back to normal.  
**Skipper: **Is it dangerous?  
**Kowalski: **For Private or for us?  
**Skipper: **For Private  
**Kowalski: **No  
**Skipper: **And for us?  
**Kowalski: **Not at all  
**Skipper: **Ok this is the plan.

_Skipper started to whisper the plan to Kowalski and Rico. When Skipper ended Kowalski and Rico only made a military salute._

**Skipper: **Blowhole! I will fight with Private.

_The screen turned on again_

**Blowhole: **Great now, I want you to follow the lobsters, I'll be waiting for you right here

_And again the screen turned off. The penguins saw some lobsters in front of them and the penguins followed them to a room where Blowhole and Private where (obviously waiting for Skipper, Kowalski and Rico)_

**Blowhole: **Welcome pen-goo-ins to my new fighting room when you Skipper will fight with your little soldier.  
**Skipper: **Ok, Let's fight  
**Blowhole: **Yeah just let me do something.

_Blowhole take out a remote, pressed a button and 2 cages fall over Rico and Kowalski and they could escape. In less than2 seconds Kowalski and Rico were trapped inside of the cages._

**Kowalski: **Hey, What was that for?  
**Blowhole: **I saw when you were planning something about how to rescue Private, I won't let your plan to work.

**Skipper:** Ok, it will be a clear fight, no tricks, no plans only Private and me  
**Blowhole: **Ok, let's start it. Cadet are you ready?  
**Private: **Always ready.  
**Blowhole: **Ok, FIGHT!  
**Skipper: **Listen Private I don't want to….

_When Skipper was talking, Private kick him and soon Skipper was dizzy in the floor._

**Skipper (dizzy): **You….. you weren't so strong  
**Kowalski: **Skipper get up now!  
_  
Skipper was shaking his head to get out of the dizziness and then he was on his feet again.  
He closed his eyes for a second, when he opened the eyes he saw Private standing in front of him._

**Private: **What happen? Are you ready to give up?  
**Skipper: **No I'm not  
**Private: **C'mon, I'm sure you are. What else could a weak penguin do?  
**Skipper (angry): **Private, do NOT call me weak again, 'cuz you don't know what can I do when someone call me like that.  
**Private: **Ok, you can call me Private but I can't call you weak? Or stupid? What about good for nothing leader?  
**Skipper (angry) : **Listen First of all, I call you Private 'cuz you have that rank and second, Never call good for nothing, weak or stupid to your leader ok?  
**Private (angry): **No you listen. Probably I'm not Private anymore but I remember what you did, you shouted to me and you said that you were and idiot when you contracted me, so I'm here because of you.  
**Skipper (angry):**You don't understand.  
**Private (angry): **No, the one that doesn't understand is you, 'cuz you're STUPID.  
**Skipper (angry): **That's it!

_With that words Skipper jump to Private and attacked him, Private did the same. Now a big fight had been unleashed_

**A/N: As I said before, thanks for your reviews. I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow **


	6. The Plan is Working

_Rico and Kowalski were just looking at Skipper and Private who were fighting._

**Kowalski (whispering):** I can't believe Skipper's plan is working Rico. Now, ready for phase 2?  
**Rico: **Uh-hu

_Rico threw up two spoons and gave one to Kowalski and both started to make a lot of noise with them, after all that was the plan. Blowhole went where Kowalski and Rico where._

**Blowhole: **What are you doing?  
**Kowalski: **Emm… we're trying to get your attention 'cuz we want to ummm….  
**Rico (interrupting Kowalski) : **Go to da badoom  
**Kowalski: **Yeah we need to go to the bathroom  
**Blowhole: **But I'm watching the fight. Can't you just only do it in the cage?  
**Kowalski: **Hey do you want to lose some minutes of the fight while you free us? Or do you want us to wet your new and awesome fighting room?  
**Blowhole: **Ughh…. Ok, ok I'm going to leave you to go.

_Kowalski and Rico were going to star to run to the "Bathroom" but something grabbed their shoulders. 2 lobsters were grabbing their shoulders._

**Kowalski and Rico: **Hey, what the….?  
**Blowhole: ** I'm not as stupid as you think.  
**Kowalski: **You… you don't?  
**Blowhole: **No! My lobsters will take you to the bathroom.  
**Kowalski: **We need privacy  
**Blowhole: **Ughh… obviously they won't enter with you, they only will take you to the bathroom and bring you back.  
**Kowalski: **Ohhhh  
**  
**_The lobsters took Kowalski and Rico to the bathroom, Kowalski entered to one bathroom and Rico entered to other which was next to the one where Kowalski entered. Kowalski was expecting something good for their plan to happen, Kowalski looked to the ceiling and there were ventilation ducts. Kowalski climbed and finally he reached the ventilation duct. Carefully he tried to enter and when he did it he went over Rico's room._

**Kowalski: **Pss.. Rico…  
**Rico (looking to the ceiling): **'Walski?  
**Kowalski: **Shh.., climb up here, I will help you to enter.

_When Rico arrived where Kowalski, Kowalski helped Rico to enter to the ventilation duct._

**Kowalski: **Ok let's continue with this.

_The destination of both penguins were Blowhole (again)_

_**A/N: As I promised yesterday… THE NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!  
I know that this chapter is the shorter of all the story but when I was going to continue I had a mental block. Ughh I hate when that happens. Whatever you'll have to wait for the other chapter (Nah you only have to wait until tomorrow)**_

Hope to upload next chapter tomorrow.__


	7. The End

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry, it's been a long time since the last time I published a chapter but I had a lot of school homework to do, personal problems and more. I was busy and the most important of all… writer's block. But now, I'm back filled with inspiration (kinda) and I wanted to finish this story right now so, here's the last chapter of the story, as I've been saying since the beginning of the story, sorry for any spelling mistake :D  
**__

While Kowalski and Rico were going where Blowhole Skipper and Private were still "fighting"  
  
**Skipper: **Listen Private I don't want to hurt you.  
**Private: **But I do (tries to kick Skipper)  
**Skipper (stopping Private's foot and pushing him back): ** Private listen I only want to save you of that stupid fish  
**Blowhole (angry): **I'M NOT A FISH!  
**Skipper: **Did I ask you bottle nose?  
**Private (standing up from the floor): **I don't believe you anymore.  
**Skipper: **Oh no?  
**Private: **No!

_Private jumped up to Skipper and both penguins fall to the floor of the room, they continued the fight in the floor, Skipper and Private were attacking each other like cats and dogs. Skipper was acting but Private wasn't_

Kowalski and Rico were still in the ventilation ducts but now they were above Blowhole.

**Kowalski: **See Rico? Blowhole has a remote in that weird belt that he's wearing, probably that's the remote that transmits orders to Private's brain.  
**Rico: **…  
**Kowalski: **You didn't understand anything, did you?  
**Rico:** No  
**Kowalski: **If we destroy that remote Private will back to normal.  
**Rico: **Ooooo. Now I did  
**Kowalski: **Ok let's do this as fast as possible. Rico rope.  
**Rico (throws up a rope)  
Kowalski: **Ok, tie the rope around your hip, you will go down and try to reach the remote that is in Blowhole's belt. I'm going to hold the rope, ok?  
**Rico: **Ok.

_After a few minutes Kowalski was holding the rope while Rico was slowly getting close to Blowhole when a fly started to fly in front of Kowalski's face, the fly stood on Kowalski's beak, he sneezed and left the rope to fall and that make Rico to fall over Blowhole._

**Kowalski (yelling): **Sorry Rico!  
**Blowhole: ** What are you doing? Weren't you in the bathroom?  
**Rico: **Yup  
**Blowhole:** So… WHY ARE YOU ON MY BACK?  
**Rico: **Umm… 'cud is fudy ('cuz is funny)  
**Blowhole: **No it's not.

_While Rico was distracting Blowhole, Kowalski jumped from the ventilation duct and felt behind Blowhole and Rico. Kowalski carefully got closer to Blowhole's belt and when he was almost reaching the remote, something grabbed his foot and pulled him to the front._

**Blowhole (Grabbing Kowalski's foot): **Oh No, you won't have the remote.  
**Rico (Grabbing the remote): **Whad 'bout me? (What about me?)  
**Blowhole (turns his head): **What?

_Rico stood up on Blowhole's back and he showed him the remote that was in his flipper. 5 seconds later he started to run where Skipper was. Blowhole wanted to stop him so he launched Kowalski really hard and he smacked against Rico. Rico was immediately reached by Kowalski and both felt to the floor what made Rico to drop the remote the which was lying in the floor. Blowhole started to jump where the remote was but Kowalski quickly stood up and run to reach it before Blowhole. Kowalski got the remote and he jumped on it. Private stopped hitting Skipper. The leader didn't notice it and he accidentally punched Private on the face._

**Private (rubbing his cheek) : **Ouch! Skippah, what was that for?  
**Skipper: **Oopss, I'm sorry Private. Wait…. You're Private right?  
**Private: **Umm.. . yes I think so.  
**Skipper: **Private, you're back!  
**Private: **Where did I go? And where are we?  
**Skipper: **Blowhole washed you brain, you became his minion, we came to save you, we started to fight; now you're back to normal, I didn't notice it and accidentally I punched you.  
**Private: **O…K..  
**Skipper: **But the most important is that you're back Private

_After saying that Skipper hugged Private as hard as he could, with that hug Private noticed how much Skipper cares about him and Private hugged Skipper back._

**Skipper: **Please forgive me for telling you that you were a baby Private, also for telling you that contracting you was a mistake and that I was an idiot when I made that….. actually I was an idiot when I told you that.  
**Private: **I forgive you Skippah.  
**Skipper: **Do you want to come back to home?  
**Private: **Of course I want  
_Skipper took Private off his body and turned his head where Rico was._

**Skipper: ** Rico, give Blowhole a lesson  
**Rico (Looking at Blowhole) **Ok

_Rico went where Blowhole was and he started to do … well, what Rico does, Blowhole just started to scream in pain and he was trying to escape from Rico.  
Kowalski went where Skipper and Private were.  
_**Kowalski: **So, Private how are you feeling right now?  
**Private: **Well, I feel a little dizzy and my head hurts  
**Kowalski: **Don't worry that's normal.  
**Skipper: ** Ok, let's go home Private, you need some rest. Rico, I want you back to the HQ before 2200 hours.  
**Kowalski: **Are you really going to leave Blowhole with Rico?  
**Skipper: **Rico can handle everything. Don't worry.

_While Kowalski, Skipper, and Private were going out of Blowhole's lair Blowhole was screaming in pain because of Rico._

**Blowhole: ** No, no Rico don't do that, no wait, WAIT, NO RICO, NO THE FACE! NO!

**(Penguins HQ)  
**_It was 2300 hours, Rico had arrived to home and he was sleeping, Kowalski, Skipper and Private too, but Private was hungry and he decided to go to the kitchen for something to eat. Skipper heard him and he decided to eat with him.  
Private didn't noted Skipper until he was behind him, Private had a glass with milk and Skipper had a cup of coffee, they both decided to go outside with their drinks, Skipper and Private sat down next to the entrance._

**Skipper:** So, Private, how's your head feeling right now?  
**Private: **It feels better but it still hurts. Thanks for asking**…. **Skippah, can I ask you something.  
**Skipper: **Of course  
**Private: **Well, Blowhole showed me a video where you, Kowalski and Rico were talking about me, you were saying that it would be a good idea if you fire me.  
**Skipper: **C'mon Private, we're your friends we would never do that.  
**Private: **But that video… was so real..  
**Skipper: **Private, Blowhole maybe made it, he has a lot of technology. Don't you think that he made the video only to make you to be confused?  
**Private: **... Wow, I didn't think that. Now I feel kinda stupid  
**Skipper: **C'mon Private, don't say that, it's not your fault.  
**Private: ** I don't know Skipper, I fall in Blowholes tramp just like a stupid and innocent kid  
**Skipper: **You're innocent and a kid, but you're not stupid. And besides that, I would never get rid of you Private, the team needs a special weapon and you're that weapon, maybe I'm the leader, Kowalski's intelligent and Rico's… umm.. so… psychotic, but you are the heart of the team and we can't live without a heart can we?  
**Private: **I think we can't.  
**Skipper: **See? You're special Private  
**Private:** Thank Skippah.

_After saying that Private felt the need to hug his leader and he did, Skipper was surprised for that hug._

**Private **_**(hugging Skipper)**_**: **Thanks for saving me  
**Skipper **_**(hugs Private back)**_: You're welcome Private

_They hugged only a few seconds and then Skipper took Private off his body  
_  
**Skipper: **Now go and sleep soldier tomorrow is going to be a tough day  
**Private: **Will we have training tomorrow?  
**Skipper: **Actually I was going to take you for a snow-cone, but if you want to do training….  
**Private: **No, no I think I prefer the snow-cone  
**Skipper **_**(giggles)**_ Then go to sleep Private  
**Private: **Ok.  
_  
Private went down o the HQ followed by Skipper, when skipper went down Private was already in his bunk sleeping.  
_  
**Skipper **_**(whispering):**_ Sweet dreams little soldier .

_Skipper took Private's blanket and covered the little soldier with it and then he patted his head. After that, when Skipper wasn't seeing, Private smiled and said a little tired "Sweet dreams Skippah"  
Skipper heard what his little soldier said and he just smiled and went to sleep._

**(Blowhole's lair)**

_Blowhole was spying Private and Skipper_

**Blowhole: ** Well, well Skipper, you won this once but the next time I will win and you won't stop me  
**Lobster: **Yeah and how will you take revenge if you have to stay in bed for 2 months due to your wounds  
**Blowhole: **Do not remember me that, I think I will plan my revenge while I have to stay in bed  
**Lobster:** But you can barely move  
**Blowhole: **Maybe, but I can speak so you can write the plan for me.  
**Lobster: …..**I think I'll take my vacations now.  
**Blowhole: **No.. but…  
**Lobster: **Bye Doc.  
**Blowhole: **But… but.. umm.. after leaving could you help me to arrive to my room?  
**Lobster: **No  
**Blowhole: **You'll pay for this.

**~The End~**

A/N: Well… at least I finished it … I think that this is the longest chapter xD  
Please if you review don't be rude =_= 


End file.
